User talk:SavageWolf
If you are going to edit this page: #. Make a new section using " Title " remember to leave a line before. #. Sign your message with "~~~~" #. If you are replying to something use ":" to indent the text. #. Make new entries at the top of the page. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 17:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Creatplate extension Hello. I'm trying to start a discussion on Talk:Fig Hunter Wiki about createplate: an extension that currently comes into play when creating pages. I would appreciate it if you could read the points I've made, and comment if you have an opinion. --Ryo Sangnoir 17:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Addition of categories Hi, I am not sure if I should be raising this up here, but I can't seem to find anywhere where i can write a suggestion or feedback or recommendation. Anwyay I was just wondering if it will be worthwhile to have a Quest category as well, and one for Known Bugs in the game. -Messyhair (Talk) :A quest category? For sidequests? I think that would be a good idea... But not one for bugs... - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 07:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep. For all the quests/sidequest listed on the quest tab in the game. So how do we go about adding new categories or does someone from admin have to do it? -Messyhair :::Actually, there was a page that I created awhile ago (Quests (MARDEK), which was intended to list all of the (side)quests in the game and requirements for completing them.) after someone created a category named 'Soul Cage'. I moved the info from that unused category to the page I created. I think that page will work better for documenting quests, with links from the individual sidequests described in location pages to that page. - Dragonshark 17:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::But how should we go about it? Currently the sidequests are just in the various location page, and listing them all over again on the quest page might be repetetive. Would it be good to come up with a template/format on the quest page which will include more details (such as how to get the quest started, how to complete the quest, and the rewards), while the sidequest listing on location page will just be more brief, with a link to the quest page? Messyhair 02:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) MARDEK accessories I'm asking you: why did you make up the categories for accessories in MARDEK? It only makes them harder to browse, as you have to browse through 3 pages instead of 1 and it serves no gaming purpose whatsoever. I recommend merging the Neckwear, Rings and Misc Accessories pages. - Chimto 12:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I did it because there are so many of them, with this it is easier to find a single item, rather than browsing though a big page. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 13:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Why? You don't know the CTRL+F function, do you?Chimto 02:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You also have to take into account the page load times, and how hard is it to find things if you don't know CTRL+F, and it is just more organised. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 07:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Page load times are insignificant. Besides, everyone should know CTRL+F. And I don't know how wildly it is organised with those made-up "categories". - Chimto 07:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Looking for a RingOfSTR? Oh, it's in the Rings page, rather than in one huge page! And since when are load times "insignificant"? - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 07:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm on a slow computer, and the load times are just nearly instant. And browsing through all accessories? Oh god, 3 pages. - Chimto 11:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Editing? People with dial-up? Also, what if you wanted to browse through, say, all the rings? Also, why not have ALL the items on one page?$ In fact lets have EVERY SINGLE page merged into one! - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 13:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::EVERY SINGLE? The Main Page couldn't be merged, for sure. There's nothing called a "ring" in MARDEK - it's just coincidence. If you want it to be organized then why don't organize the accessories by chapter, since when the later chapters come, they'll just overload the pages (chapter 1 and 2 on a single page)! - Chimto 16:57, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Mardek series page fault I can't edit it, thats why i am asking you. At the MARDEK (Series) page The gameplay text says "Magic points". This ofcourse has to be corrected, becoming "mana points". ( something PSW even mentions in-game at the manaberry description ) 15:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I asked Pseudo about this and he said "MP means whatever you want it to mean! It actually means 'Molestation Points', surely.", generally they can be called ether "Magic Points" OR "Mana Points", depending on what you want to call them. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 15:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Editing help I'm quite confused about many things involved with editing...first and most important, Templates! Ok, so I'n trying to edit Xantusia and, more specifically, the armor shop. After looking at Goznor and Canonia's item shops, I saw MSitem, How do I edit that? And how do I edit Templates Mright and Mleft on monster pages? -Melermo 22:29, July 12, 2010 (PAC) :I have not seen MSitem much, you should probobly ask Dragonshark About it, and for Mright and Mleft, I will edit them... - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 06:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Item image standards Is there any place to start a large discussion about this? I noticed that you've reuploaded some of the weapon images, saying they should have borders. I don't think borders are essential, as the images are also used on monster pages as loot, and I think they look better without. As plot items don't have borders, I think it looks more consistent that way. The main flaw with this is that transparent images are harder to produce, but just allowing them and allowing bordered images to be edited into these should get somewhere. Nonetheless, I think there ought be some discussion on what image size we're going for. 50x50 was the defacto standard before Mardek 3 was released, now it appears to be more 36x36 - essentially take a screenshot from the Kongregate version of the game. PNG has been the standard filetype for a while, and naming them after the page they're on also. Essentially, I think there should be some talk about this.--Ryo Sangnoir 23:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Before M3 was released, item images were that size in the game, with each item "pixel" (the blocks of color that make up the item image, giving it NES/SNES appearance) being 3x3 'regular' pixels across. An item in an inventory block with a 1px border around it would then be around 50x50, give or take a pixel. In the new version, item "pixels" are 2x2 regular pixels across, thus having a smaller size. Getting an image from the save point item storage but including its natural 1px border would result in a 36x36 image. So following consistency with the game, item images would be size 36x36. Due to the reasons discussed above, I also agree that item images should not have borders or backgrounds, but the natural 1px border should be included when getting an image from the game via prt sc, then edited out, in order to keep the 36x36 size which will give the image some extra padding. - Dragonshark 04:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the border... It looks good in templates and things... - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 06:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::This is true enough, but should be fixable using transparent images. The relevant templates - MSitem and the various Item(Type)Box (although ArmourBox and AccessoryBox appear to give identical results at the moment) - are tabulated, so the cell containing the image can be given a class. A blank border can be uploaded, and the CSS modified to make that border the background of the cell. I don't know enough about CSS to be sure this would work, but it seems a possible solution.--Ryo Sangnoir 12:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::...and while I've been away it appears some discussion has been going on elsewhere? I think that's good. Anyhow, I thought of another few advantages: tiny filesize, images don't have to be reuploaded because they have new backgrounds, I personally think it looks nicer. It also means there's no worry about where to take pictures from ingame, as the background is wiped out.--Ryo Sangnoir 13:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) SAD! It's me that made VR Dungeon. I don't understand why it was <>.I WROTE HOW TO COME IN THERE!WHY, can that be INACCURATE and INCOMPLETE!?It's rather......... COMPLETE.Yes...he made about it... but I FOUND A WAY IN!HE got the honour...BUT I... I...I got my BEATIFUL article... D-E-L-E-T-E-D!Deleted... deleted...WHY!? How, HOW! How CAN it be, inaccurate and incomplete! 'SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!* :Left a message on your page, you should read it. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 16:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw your message. If it was to me, the maker of the article, you think it's bad. Why it is bad? Can you tell me that?! ::I'm nearly the only one, who knows the glitch/way in.Why would ABOUT it, then beacame more information, than HOW TO GET IN?I'ts like, having knowledge about a lost pyramid, thinking<>.That's stupid!You don't need to know ABOUT it, when you can know HOW TO GET IN!You don't need to know how to cook a special dinner, when you can use your fantasy!It's the same here,Either copy to his/her article, or have mine, cause otherwise will the others have to FIND the way.It took a LOOOOOOOONG time, trying to find a glitch, you see. That's my reason. :::I'm assuming you mean the Beast Signer arena article (Which is ages old...), it is already covered in the Hub's article and is pretty well known. Also your OTHER edits, like to "Spell" and "Goodnight", I have no idea what they are... And you ALSO spammed Pseudo's page. You also have a very bad grasp of English and wikicode, I couldn't understand most of your edits and a few broke the wikicode. Also, you have made up a few things such as making areomancer an undead, and such. If you keep going on like this I will have to ban you... Sorry if I seem harsh, but most of your edits are harmful... - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 16:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, I didn't mean the arene article, but the VR Dungeon!I wrote about a year ago.<>was accident.the real name is <>.<>and, <>,is two spells I made in the spellforge.I just thought''Maybe I could help many players with these spells!.so I made these articles to help them out of strong battles.<> has only one bad thing...It's of the Air element, that means it is no use try using it in the Temple of Air.VR Dungeon, is found in the place which I call, The Forbidden Passage, which is found in The Hub, in the lower left.the two chests, and the two monsters(Sprite and Nullsprite) are very useful, and it would help, if they don't have to find the glitch by theireselfs(Sorry if I spelt that wrong)! ::::Besides...Aeromancer IS an Undead, aren' he?He is dead,and has risen.why could that not be called Undead?This ancient wizard has transcended death. He can manipulate the powers of air freely'And LOOK at his hands.MUMMY hands.and his chest, skeleton chest.Undead.'' ::::and to last:1:I'm an norwegian 11 year old child, so it is not a suprise that i'm not that good in English.2:I'm NOT spamming. I just was a bit frustrated, and sad.I asked Psudolonewolf why that had to happen, cause, you KNOW that it should be a clear, and visible message, that we can't edit pages with the Beast Signer old versio.No, the message was hidden DEEEEEEEEP into the wiki. ::::sorry, if that sounded hars, or angry and rude. ::::and what exactly IS the wikicode? I don't know what that is. ::::: Could you please stop creating new sections for all the things you are saying... ::::: Uh, WHY did you make those articles, they are covered pretty much in Spell Components (Deliverance), and besides you did not actually help anyone, anyway, you didn't even tell people how to MAKE them... And, as I said before, the VR DUNGEON IS DISCOVERED AND WRITTEN ABOUT. It's not even a glitch... Aeromancer is NOT undead, he LOOKS undead, but his ingame description specifies him as an "Areomancer". If you are an eleven year old semi-illiterate, why are you on a site designed for 14+ year old people with perfect English. And you TREBLED the length of Pseudo's page with like 7 titles of you whining in indecipherable English, how is that not spamming? Also, you can edit all pages can't you? o_O. Uh, as for wikicode, there is a guide here. ::::: A harsher mod would have already banned you, I am giving you another chance. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 15:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Beta Testing Since you think it's better off as a comment in the beta area, would you mind posting it? I'm not a wiki admin so I can't even view it now it's deleted (nor can most others), and I don't feel like recreating it from memory - it took me roughly half an hour... Cheers, Wiz Zumwalt 11:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I can PM it to you if you tell me your FH name. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 14:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It's "Wiz Zumwalt". :) Thanks, Wiz Zumwalt 12:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Actually, the first thing I did was turn it off before my first edit. :) I've been an editor on Wikipedia for a number of years, so I should find my way around, although apparently a few things are slightly different here... Wiz Zumwalt 13:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hey! Why is my article deleted?! I mean that article <>. Anyone Here????! HELLO! I CAN'T WRITE ON VR DUNGEON ANYMORE!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE WRONG?!!!!!! - Unsigned comment :The information was inaccurate and incomplete, it is NOT a super secret dungeon. Also, there is enough information on the hubs article. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 16:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Help me.... Savage, I need your help desperately on Fighunter. I can't access the site, because I was half-asleep when I decided to try logging on, and mistakenly typed in Onsuzume instead of my first username. Could you inform Pseudo of this? I think that, if he is able to unban someone, he could just temporarily unban Onsuzume so I can log out of it. Because every time I try going on the site to log out, I get a white screen with, "Go away. You're banned." ~TheMightierWolf I have a problem Siemek mardek 3 Soul Cage beat x4 and I can not reproduce the door to the fire guardian I have the key to the little wooden, and what can I do to beat the serpent crest or something in the fire temple? because the earth temple and I have lost monasteries closed ..